


Dearest

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Face Slapping, Force Choking, Mild Painplay, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shame, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: This is vanilla to ME, but please read the tags, guys.





	Dearest

She slapped a perfectly manicured hand down over his mouth and caught his scream. He glared disgusting hatred up at her. Her smirk couldn’t have been wider.

 

“Did I frighten you, little one?”, she hardly tried to suppress her melodic giggle at his furious expression. He slapped her hand away, only to have it replaced with a surprisingly firm grip around his throat and her weight settling firmly on top of his torso.

 

The smaller male bared his teeth up at her as he struggled to for words. “What do you think you’re doing in here, Yumiko?  _ No one  _ comes into  _ my  _ room.”

 

“Are you truly in the position to be questioning  _ me _ , beautiful?” The young woman’s hand tightened around his throat for emphasis, his hands gripping her wrist tightly, eye beginning to bulge with barely contained anxiety. She leaned in close, dragging her lips up the side of his face, her dark curls casting a curtain around the two, trapping him in the heated ambience of her perfumed maleficence.

 

She nosed into the hair behind his ear, coming down to barbarically bite down on the flesh there and squeezing his windpipe tighter as he thrashed, drawing blood and letting it stain his expensive silk pillow. Toushirou wheezed around her grip, “What do you want?”

 

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she slowly brought it down to his right cheek, cupping it gently as her eyes went molten with what appeared to be raw affection. Said hand stroked his cheekbone gently, tracing the contours of his boyish face with just the tips of her long, painted fingers, pinching his plump lower lip mildly between them until they flushed a faint maroon, finally coming around his jaw line to stain. Yumiko continued to gaze down at him, her hand dancing down his frail breastbone, watching as it flinched under her touch, his nails beginning to dig into her wrist as she settled her spread palm on his belly.

 

She purposely pressed her palm on an upward slope up his torso. His nightshirt slowly inched up pale thighs.

 

“Wh--!” he gagged when she savagely squeezed his throat, tears coming to his lilac eyes. The robust woman above giggled at his discomfort, pressing her full lips to the corner of his left eye. “You poor, pathetic little thing…” She licked the second tear as it fell. “It’s a wonder you’re asking. It seems as though you already know.”

The tent growing under his nightshirt twitched against her ample backside and she intentionally ground her nightgown clad hips down as she loosened his throat, a wanton yelp echoing in the dark room, his voice cracking over the second emission. 

 

“Damn you…!” His nightshirt was up around his waist before he could form any further words, his hands coming up to catch the moan as her bare ass settled just above his groin. He bucked upward before he could catch himself; her tut of disapproval followed

 

“You know better than that, sweet”, she cooed, stroking his soft locks out of his now shaken face with a small carving knife. “Such a greedy boy!  **Behave** . Now, show me that pretty pink tongue.” His cheeks flushed a dark periwinkle but he carefully complied, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out as far as he could. The pinch of handcuffs locking his narrow wrists behind him spurred a panicked loathing, the urge to avert his gaze powerful, but her dark eyes held him captive, that is, until her dainty hands smoothed up her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her breasts, carrying her simple black negligee over her head and tossing it across the room.

 

He could not help but ogle her voluptuous body, the expanse of bare, sepia skin towering over him and emanating  _ so  _ much heat. Toushirou’s eyes darted between her shapely breasts and her literally  _ dripping  _ sex, his jaw quivering. Never breaking eye contact, Yumiko stroked his cooling tongue with her thumb, grinning wickedly.

 

_ “Beg for it.” _

 

A look of desperate arousal clouded his face and she licked her teeth in anticipation of his next words.

 

“ _ Never _ .”, he mouthed, even with her fingers’ grip on his tongue.

 

She slapped him savagely, nails cutting his cheek in long angry welts. He held his scream, but she could see the forced compliance behind his eyes.  **She would get what she wanted.**

 

The smell of her sex washing over him, and then suddenly all around him, her excitement now dribble down his chin. Releasing his tongue, Yumiko settles into his mouth,“Bite, and I’ll put my knife inside you and start peeling.” His answer was to delve his tongue directly into her and spread it earnestly, the downward grind of her hips smothering him. Reaching down, she spread herself for him, eyes wide and mocking as he sucked her with vigor. Her poor boy was flushed from hairline to breast bone,  his eyes narrowed and resistant, even in his state.

 

Without a care she rolled her hips, her walls rippling and melting, wetting him to the back of his neck. Her colleague was beginning to sputter and choke, but knew by the prick of the knife she left resting just over where she’d bitten him, that this was no time for disappointment. Thoroughly bathing her labia with open mouth, he kept swallowing whatever she gave him, a bit of relief curling in his gut when her low moans became strained. Focusing all of his attention on her clit, he took a breath. Then, with a quick-learned precision, coiled his tongue around her repeatedly, the weight of her ass making his cock bob with neglect.

 

A hand began gathering his snowy hair into a fist,  the other now painfully tweaking at his nipples, “ Look at you. Such a slut for my pussy that your little cock is pointing all the way up here?”, He could feel her nails scraping his clenched outer thighs now, and said accursed appendage began to leak. “Oh! And you’re wet for me!” His cheeks and dignity burned, but not as much as his lungs. Exhaling tiny breaths, Toushirou lapped at her with desperation, toes curling with the strain. Finally, her hips stilled, her thighs clenching his ears with a terrifying strength; pivoting herself forward, she impaled herself on his stiff tongue, riding out her climax with a clenched smirk.

 

By now, his chest was visibly heaving, head twisting to either side in search of air. After a few moments, she conceded and lifted her hips a fraction, openly laughing at the drool and tears smeared about. Without much of a warning, he is being swallowed up by the fierce grip of her cunt, loathing himself for how quickly she was bringing him to the edge. Her breasts sway gorgeously in the dark, a thin sheen of sweat highlighting the flexing muscles in her stomach. He caught himself openly staring at the glistening traitor between his legs disappearing into her, barely stifling a pathetic whimper when she spread her thighs wider for him to view.

 

“Don’t be shy, dearest. I want you to see this, to see me use up your poor,” she twisted her hips suddenly and he lurched forward in bliss, “defenseless”, she pushed him back down by the throat, crushing any moans that tried to escape., “little” Yumiko was freely masturbating as she threw herself down onto him., “dick.”

 

Pale face turning purple in the cheeks, veins in his face and neck throbbing visibly, he thrashed under her. Sharp manicure digging into his bruised and mottled skin, he dared meet her gaze. Her pupils were blown wide, mouth agape and lips wet with drool as she stared right back, not even blinking as she brought herself dangerously close to completion. She could see and feel him fighting for his life, and it was getting her off with haste, to his horror. “That’s right, baby...that’s just right…!”

 

With alarming detail, he felt her clench from deep within, starting at her womb till the base of his cock. By now, his vision was black with only a small peephole of motion in the center. The punctured flesh of his wrists throbbed and bled- he hadn’t the strength to keep fighting, his baser levels frantic for release. At last, she bucked, cried out, tiny spurts of her euphoria speckling his stomach. As she pulled herself off of him and released his throat, she watched his balls draw up, his cum belching  out of him and painting his belly -and chin- messily. He bellowed brokenly, voice gravelly and pained, curling in on himself the best he could. 

 

Toushirou was an absolute mess, shaken and covered head-to-toe in a mixture of their cum, sweat, and his tears. He flinched at her lips pressing to his temple, too exhausted. “Such a good boy”, she purred, stroking his hair as she settled in behind him, feigning intimate spooning. It was when her other hand slipped from his chest and back between his legs that he began to beg.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my mind for EVER, so I finally decided to finish it. Nothing like my usual heteronormative barebacking, and I’m glad for it. Let me know if you like this new sway in my writing.


End file.
